Say you won't let go
by Rosie6583
Summary: Yes she had lost one or two people on the way like Nessa, and yes Elphaba had hoped that one day Nessa would be there to see her where she was now, but that wasn't possible and she was okay with that. She was perfectly happy with where she was now.


**Say you won't let go**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So I'm back, thank you to everyone who has stayed with my stories during my absence. Hope you enjoy the story, just letting you know you'll be seeing more of me during and after the half term holidays._**

* * *

 _I met you in the dark,you lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though I was enough_

 _We danced the night away, we drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

Everyone danced joyously, well into the night along with the guests until Fiyero called for attention.

"Excuse me everyone if I could have you attention for a moment please," he said standing up on the stage; Elphaba narrowed her eyes in suspicion Fiyero and public speeches never went well. What was he up to? She turned her narrowed eyes towards Glinda, his parents, grandparents and Fiyeros younger sister Lila, did they know what he was up to? Lila caught her eyes and gave a shrug and motioned for her to come over to them, she excused herself, as she was talking to the Vinkun Ambassador, he gave a knowing smile and let her go, she however didn't realise it. As she walked over to them her dark red dress swished to each step she took, her hair swayed in its ringlets and the glamorous pattern on the top half of the dress sparkled on the carmine background, her luscious silky midnight black hair, carefully placed in curls, ran in waterfalls down her back halting at her narrow hips. Her luminous emerald skin shone under the lighting of the ballroom making her look like an Emerald goddess, she walked over to Lila who was wearing a spaghetti strap baby pink dress with dark pink gorgeous earrings and heels, she was wearing a tiara adorned with the most beautiful rhinestone, that was on her stylishly straight hair that was help away from her face by her tiara.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"No I am just as clueless as you, and I don't like it," the two girls huffed rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the stage where Fiyero was still stood, smiling into the microphone he had in front of his mouth.

"Fae, Sweetheart, from the moment I first laid my eyes on you, and yes, I was sober contrary to what most people think," he started electing a round of laughter from everyone in the ballroom.

 _then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _for a minute I was stone cold sober_

 _I pulled closer to my chest_

 _and you asked me to stay over, I said already told ya_

 _I think you should get some rest,_

 _"_ I thought you were the most annoying and the weirdest person ever, you didn't fall over your feet racing to me so you could be the first one to say hello, you didn't flirt with me and the worst thing in my opinion was you read every single minute of the day _because you wanted to_ , and that confused me," he stressed making his family, Glinda and Elphaba burst out with laughter, it was a joke that he and Elphaba had shared on their second date,"but after the Lion Cub you changed my mind, you made me see you in a different light, you were strong, intelligent, didn't give a twig about what anyone else thought about you and you were passionate about everything you believed in, and not only did you change my opinion on you, but you changed my opinion about everything else," he said walking off of the stage and coming towards her, he stopped in front of her.

 _I knew I loved you then but you'll never know_

 _cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I know I needed you but I'll never show_

 _I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _just say you won't let go_

"And from then onwards I followed you around like a lost puppy," making everyone laugh again as they had seen the lost puppy following her around themselves," and you hated me even more for it, I annoyed you to points were you had to start wearing brown dresses and climbing up into the trees to get away from me, though it only took me a few days to find out where you were. You tried so hard to get away from me, you pushed and pushed and pushed but that just kept on making me hold you tighter and tighter and tighter, until that day and the library where I had finally broken your patience and you snapped you screamed and shouted at me, in the middle of the library no less, and I answered back with the stupidest of comments but hey what can I say I'm just full of them. After a few stuttering words from you we kissed, best day of my life, when we kissed it felt like fireworks exploded everywhere in my body and I loved it I also loved the fact that I was your first kiss...

And I hope I'm your last, Elphaba Melena my girlfriend officially of 7 years, 4 months 2 weeks and 5 days I love you, I love you so much more than words or actions could ever express. You make me a better person you make me the person I am and I know this hasn't been easy. I know I'm needy whiny 5-year-old that sometimes makes you want to pull your hair out," he said earning a teary eyed chuckle out of everyone," but you always put up with me and I will be and am forever grateful for that kiss in the library that got me you, someone very important told me, that when you find your one true love you never let them go no matter how hard things get you always find a way to soften time and if you find someone who becomes your reason to get up every morning, becomes your light, your night, your smile, shine, laughter, joy and happiness then you hold on, so I see no reason to let go" he said getting down onto one knee making Elphaba who already had a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes cry, her hands covered her mouth as she looked down at him.

" I live for moments where you are next to me I live for the moments when you smile I live for the moments were we say I love you I live for you. Elphaba Melena Thropp will you do me the honour of letting me be the happiest man alive in this world and in the next by letting me be you first, last and everything in between, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife," he said opening up a small little black box to show a ring she knew far too well. It was her mothers, he had gotten her mothers wedding ring. For her, from Frex, realisation slapped her across the face as she now understood why he had gone to Munchkinland for 2 weeks.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes a million times yes Yero," she cried joyously, flinging herself at him making him wobble on his knee a bit before he got his balance back. Fiyeros face broke out into the biggest grin yet.

" Yes she said yes!' He shouted with happiness picking her up and twirling her around making her cry out with laughter, once she was safely back on the ground he slipped the delicate ring on her finger and kissed her hand the smile never leaving either one of their faces. Glinda was the first to run up to them and started squealing proclaiming herself as Elphabas maid of honour. Fiyeros family came up to him and Elphaba congratulation them both and welcoming Elphaba officially to the family she never had. As Elphaba looked around at the many people who began dancing and came up to the hoping to see her ring or to congratulate them she smiled, if you had told her 7 years ago that she would be engaged to Fiyero Tiggular and was about to become the crown princess of the Vinkus, she would've laughed in your face told you that you had drunk more the one too many drinks and that maybe you should go to Madame Morrible and see if she could cast a magical diagnosis about why and where you had come up with such a stupid idea and to also check if you had a concussion. She had never once thought herself of becoming a princess like many other girls her age but here she was engaged to a prince. Yes she had lost one or two people on the way like Nessa, and yes she had hoped that one day Nessa would be there to see her where she was now, but that wasn't possible and she was okay with that. She was perfectly happy with where she was now.

* * *

 **If you want to see any other Fiyeraba one shots or any other songfics then review and let me know.**

 **Over and Out!**


End file.
